Hikari No Tabi: Father and Son reunited
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: *Spent all bloody week thinking up that title* Raditz is killed in the Battle with Piccolo and Goku and is sent to hell, and who does he find there?, Bardock and his Crew


_**RADITZ: What? you're abandoning 2 fics just to make another one....again?**_

_**ME: No I'm just writing this cause you and Bardock are 2 of my fav characters**_

_**RADITZ: Yeah whatever, Greg doesn't owe DBZ**_

_**Li'l Things to Note**_

_**Fasha is Goku and Raditzs' mother in this Fic.**_

_**Vegetas' brother is called TARBLE**_

"Speech Marks" - Guess...

'Single Dash' - Thinking

_**Enjoy, I don't own Dragon Ball**_

_**-**_

"WHAT! 14,040! NO, IF THAT HITS US WE'RE FINISHED!"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"KAKAROT!!!"

------------------

_Those words, Why are they stuck in my head? Playing over and over like a broken record, and that...Gruesome Image...Is that me being...Impaled...and Kakarot, what happened to him?, What about me? am I dead?, No it can't be. I'm not dead, I still have a mission to do, I can't be dead, neither can Kakarot....Where am I anyway?, I'm sure I was fighting Kakarot and the Green man, then that Brat attacked me, and then..._

'BANG!!!'

"OW! WHAT THE HECK!!!"

'What just happened?, It felt like I just slammed into the ground, wait...I wasn't sleeping was I? Prince Vegeta would kill me if I slept on the job!, Okay I'll just open my eyes and...oh frick.....'

'This was not planet Earth, I could tell that right away, I'd only spent an hour on the bloody planet but I'd know what the freakin' thing looked like!, why am I in some check out station? am I in a post office?, is Kakarot taking an intermission to send a postcard?!

"**RADITZ**"

"GAH!!!"

'Who was that?!, Ihe stood up and looked up at the person who spoke, and when I say looked up, I do mean look up...A big red man sitting behind a desk, Don't see that everyday...'

"Where am I...." the man asked himself while looking around, the great big red oaf in front of me had heard him

"You're in Limbo"

"LIMBO?!" he shouted

"Yes Limbo, you died, remember?"

"DIED?! I CAN'T B DEAD! I...."

He stopped suddenly as he noticed something, A small loop just over his head, it was a halo,

'A FREAKING HALO!!!' he thought

"But...But how?"

"Bit of a fuzzy memory eh?, That happens often" The read man said "The names King Yemma, now let's see where you belong..."

Yemma picked up his notepad and looked

"let's see...Raditz...Raditz" he said as he scrolled down "Ah Yes! here we Go, Raditz, aged 28, 6 foot tall, Saiyan...oh boy..."

"THE SAIYANS ARE A PROUD RACE!" Raditz shouted, clearly insulted

"Yeah, yeah" Yemma said "Oh my...sez here you kidnapped your own nephew and tried to kill your own brother"

"Yeah, AND?!"

"I'm afraid that isn't A+ material, It's Hell for you my friend"

"HELL!" Raditz shouted "N...N...NO!"

"Yes" Yemma replied "now we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"HOW ABOUT NO WAY IN HELL!!!" Raditz shouted "My comrades will wish me back anyway!"

"Oh yeah...about that"

Yemma pressed a button under his desk, then a huge TV Lowered down from the ceiling, it showed Vegeta and Nappa on Arlia.

_"Once we force Kakarot's friends to tell us how to find the dragonballs, we'll eliminate them, along with anyone else who tries to stand in our way." Vegeta said_

 _"And then we can wish Raditz back to life." Nappa asked_

Raditz smirked at this

 _"No, that would be a wasted wish. Raditz was a weakling and a fool. Any Saiyan who could be defeated so easily doesn't deserve to live."_

"Wh..WHAT?!" Raditz shouted in shock...his comrades would use the Dragon Balls for there own selfish desires

 _"Hmmm...." Nappa pondered_

 _"Actually, Nappa, I have something far more grand in mind. Now tell me, how does the idea of eternal life sound to you?" Vegeta asked_

 _"What? Living forever? That sounds great! Yeah, and if we can't die, that means no one'll ever be able to defeat us. So what the heck would we need Raditz for?" Nappa said_

Raditz was about to snap, his comrades were not the men of honor he thought them to be

 _"Yes. What for, indeed. We'll be the greatest fighters in the universe. And we will ascend to our rightful place among the Saiyan warriors of legend." _

 _"Do you mean...?" Nappa asked_

 _"That's right Nappa. That's exactly what I mean. We will become __Super Saiyans__."_

 _"Now I definitely like the sound of that."_

The recording ended as a furious Raditz punched the ground

"I'M NOT GOING TO HELL! I'M GOING TO ARLIA SO I CAN KILL THOSE 2!!!"

Yemma sighed

"Hard way it is" Yemma said as he pushed a button, "GUARDS!"

All of a sudden the room was filled with 3 men, all with different colors of skin in clothing similar to Earth police officers.

"Alright pally" One of them said "Hells waiting for you"

"Correction" Raditz said as he turned around "IT'S WAITING FOR YOU! SATURDAY CRUSH!!!!"

Raditz lifted his hand and threw a large ball of Purple Ki at man, sending him to the ground

"Anyone else?" Raditz asked, looking for his next victim,

foolishly, one of them charged, Raditz smirked

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

Raditz fired a large golden beam at the guard, knocking him to the ground.

"C'mon then" Raditz chuckled

None of them replied, they just stood there in fear

"You all disgust me, not one of you are willing to fight, On Planet Vegeta all of you would of been executed on site!" Raditz said as he charged hte last one.

he cowered in fear as Raditz charged at him, however in a blink of an eye, Raditz was gone

"BEHIND YOU!!!" King Yemma shouted

He was about to turn around before 2 fists slammed into his back, before his unconscious body fell to the ground, the move was called "I'm a Top Class Warrior!" from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, it was also the first attack that Raditz performed in his fight with Goku and Piccolo.

"Now then" Raditz said as he looked at King Yemma "I'm afraid your leaving next you giant oaf, and here's a little going away present..."

Raditz pulled his arm back, His arm was surrounded by purple lightning before a ball of Purple Ki formed in his hand. Smaller than the _Saturday Crush _but far more dangerous looking. the move was called "Here's A Present!" Also from Budokai Tenkaichi 3.

However Yemma then pushed a button that opened a huge hole in the floor. Raditz had no time to react. He fell down into the pits of Hell...

"NO!!!" Raditz shouted before he hit the ground,

The fall didn't hurt or anything, he was still awake, but his eye's were glued to the sky as the door shut.

"Damn..." Raditz said as he kipped up.

He looked around, Hell was much different from what he expected, He always imagined Hell to be an endless volcano of fire and lava looked over by the lord of the underworld himself. Instead, It was blank fields covered with Spikes, Pools of Blood...literally, a pool, and even some tree's. even though it was better than he would of expected, it was still hell.

"So this is the afterlife huh?" Raditz said "Well at least I won't have to deal with Frieza anymore"

Raditz checked his Scouter searching for the nearest power level

"Might as well Spar...It'll get boring just standing here"

his scouter then found the highest power level within 500 meters

"10,000!!!" Raditz shouted before he suddenly figured out who the power level belonged to "There's only one man who has the kind of power...but....No...it can't be....I knew he was strong when he died but he can't be that strong....and what about his crew...."

Raditz checked again....along with that high powered individual were 4 slightly weaker ones

"It must be...there's no denying it!....Father..Mother....Tora, Borgos and Shugesh!.....They must be here"

Raditz instantly took off, heading for them at top speed, he hadn't seen his father or his mother for over 20 years, he was only 5 when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, yet he remembered that day like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

SAIYAN HOSPITAL, 5:00 PM

A young Raditz was pacing back and forth, he was only 5 and was still very short, yet his hair was extremely long, it was natural anyway, It came from Fasha...before she cut her hair...anyway back to Raditz

Raditz walked back and forth before a doctor finally came to him

"Can I help you?"

"My mother's giving birth..." Little Raditz replied

"Oh yes" The doctor said as he looked at his clipboard "Bardock and Fashas First Born, Raditz isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Good news, your mother had a healthy baby boy just a few minutes ago!"

"REALLY!" Little Raditz shouted in glee "Can I see them?"

"Of course, Follow me"

The doctor led Raditz into a room, in there was his Parents, Bardock his father was sitting in a chair holding his partners hand, there lying in bed was Fasha, Bardocks wife and Raditzs' mother

"Raditz?" Fasha said

Bardock turned around and noticed his son standing there

"Oh right...Well...do you wanna see your brother?" Bardock asked impatiently

"Uh...sure"

Bardock led Raditz to another room, in one of the cribs was his baby brother, screaming and bawling his eyes out

"What's his name?" Raditz asked

"Kakarot" Bardock replied

"He looks just like you...." Raditz added "That's the cry of a great warrior father"

Bardock simply stood there and shrugged (Keep in mind this is BEFORE Bardock got psychic powers and changed his ways)

However then the door opened, it was Zarbon

"Raditz, Your mission is starting soon, Be at the landing bay in 5 minutes"

"Oh right, BYE FATHER!" Raditz said as he ran out of the room, not knowing that this would be the last time he would see his parents.

Zarbon looked over to the crying Kakarot

"Just what we need....more monkeys" Zarbon mumbled

"HEY!" Bardock yelled

"Yes?" Zarbon replied

"My sons are not monkeys" Bardock snapped

"You're right" Zarbon smirked "Your sons are weak, they are below monkeys"

Bardock growled at this, clutching his fist

"Well I must be off" Zarbon said as he walked out of the room

'You were lucky there were surveillance cameras in here' Bardock thought 'Or else I would of killed you right there'

**END FLASHBACK**

Raditz was still flying at top speed. before he saw 5 people below him

"It's them..."

Raditz slowly descended behind some rocks, he wanted to surprise them, he peeked around the corner and saw his father...

Bardock shouted pacing back and forth. There was Fasha, Borgos, Tora and Shugesh all sitting down

Bardock was kicking a rock around,

"It's been 24 damn years and It's still boring down here" Bardock said

"We could always go to Gozs' and Mezs' place, Do something to the blood pool" Tora suggested

"No way" Fasha said "That thing was yellow for weeks"

'Good God' Raditz thought

Bardock picked up a rock and started juggling it. nothing much he could do with it, except throw it, at a rock, The same rock Raditz was hiding behind...

Bardock chucked it, smashing the rock, and smacking the back of Raditzs' head

"OW, JESUS!" Raditz Yelled, them immediately cover his mouth with his hands, turned around, and saw all of them staring at him

"**RADITZ?!**" All of them shouted in unison

"...Hi?" Raditz waved


End file.
